


Pretty Hands

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Implied Relationships, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Sunggyu asks to be choked during sex.





	Pretty Hands

**Author's Note:**

> anon request from [infinitememe](https://infinitememe.livejournal.com/3586.html?thread=528898#t528898):  
> "Sunggyu asks to be choked during sex. Whoever his partner is agrees - enthusiastically or reluctantly, idc.  
> Extra brownie points for descriptions of resultant bruising, hoarseness, etc., but no serious damage."
> 
> note: top!sungjong/bottom!sunggyu; implied sunggyu/everyone or everyone/everyone; woogyu is at the very end as a bonus
> 
> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1320444/).  
> Originally posted on January 28th 2018.

Sunggyu looks at his reflection in the bathroom mirror as he brings his hands to his neck. He watches his lithe fingers encircle his throat and can't help but wonder, _How... how would it feel to... to lose my voice?_ He slowly tightens his his grip around himself, but he's too weak. Too cowardly to do it himself. Sighing after releasing himself from his own hold, a bang on the door startles him.

"Hyung! I need to take a piss!"

 _Dongwoo,_ Sunggyu notes. "Just a moment," he replies while thinking, _Would they be willing to... abide to my request?_

"Hyunggggg, I really gotta pee," Dongwoo knocks on the again, a little more urgently.

"Alright, alright," Sunggyu answers, contemplating on whether or not he should flush the toilet to appear as though he wasn't just occupying the restroom for no particular reason. _It'd be a waste of water,_ the leader can't help but think. He opens the door for the rapper, avoiding the younger's path to the toilet. Sunggyu thinks to himself again, _Dongwoo wouldn't be a good idea. He's too nice._ After another moment’s thought, Sunggyu adds aloud, “His hands aren’t pretty either.”

“Whose hands aren't pretty?”

“Dongwoo,” Sunggyu replies as he turns around to find Woohyun grinning.

"Are my hands pretty?” Woohyun smothers himself over the leader, wrapping his hand around the older’s wrist.

Sunggyu rolls his eyes before extracting himself from the younger’s grip, “Your hands aren’t pretty enough.”

“For what?”

“What?”

“You wouldn’t observe people’s hands without a reason.”

“You’re right,” Sunggyu blushes but pauses to stick his tongue out childishly, “But I’m not telling you.” He escapes quickly to Howon’s room. Finding it empty, Sunggyu wanders down to the gym and sees the dancer lifting weights. The older watches from the side, staring at the other’s clenched hands. _That… seems scary,_ Sunggyu decides to not consider the rapper, intimidated by the large, rough hands.

Lunch comes around and Sunggyu can’t take his eyes off Myungsoo’s long fingers holding the pair of chopsticks. _Too bad Myungsoo is vanilla in bed,_ he sighs after finishing his rice.

Sungyeol asks, “Hyung, are you okay?”

“Tired,” Sunggyu lies, but it sounds believable.

The younger shrugs, and Sunggyu also takes him off the list because Sungyeol isn’t very perceptive when it comes to limits. _Just Sungjong then._ Sunggyu chews on his lip while thinking about how to approach the youngest. He glances at Sungjong when they’re in the same room. He stares at Sungjong during dinner, brows furrowed from thinking too much.

Sighing, again, Sunggyu leans against the wall beside his bed, wondering what to do. It’s not like he could go back out after claiming to go to sleep. A moment later, the door to his room opens and Sungjong peeks in.

“Hyung~”

Sunggyu forces a smile, “Sungjong, what do you need?”

“Can I sleep with you tonight?”

There are connotations, and Sunggyu can’t help but blush. He hesitates before nodding, “Sure.”

“Gyu-hyung,” Sungjong smirks, “I mean, can I have sex with you?”

Sunggyu fiddles with his fingers before looking straight at the younger, “Don’t you usually go to Sungyeol or Myungsoo?”

Sungjong rolls his eyes, “Hyung, I’m not blind. You’ve been craving for someone to fuck you all day.”

“Not true!” Sunggyu cries out defensively. It’s half a lie because sure, he might have wanted to… have _some_ intimate contact with someone, but he craves for something else. Something that involves more than trust but a mutual understanding of wants and needs.

“Hyung,” Sungjong sits on the floor in front of the leader. “Do you trust me?”

Sunggyu nods lightly, a gesture Sungjong would’ve missed had he not been staring intently on the older.

The younger smiles and crawls on to Sunggyu’s lap, cupping his hand over Sunggyu’s hair. “Hyung,” he whispers, lips approaching the other’s ears, “What do you want?”

“Sungjong…” Sunggyu moans softly despite trying to give a command.

“Hyung,” Sungjong blows softly against the older’s ear, “Tell me what you want.”

Sunggyu pauses and stares at the maknae. _I shouldn’t._

Sungjong sighs, “If you don’t tell me, I’ll do what I want and you just have to nod. Is that okay?”

Sunggyu nods, biting his lips anxiously. Despite his nervousness, letting loose of his tight control around the maknae is somehow easier than doing so around the others.

“Sunggyu-hyung, can you be honest with me?”

Sunggyu pauses, thinking deeply. It’s not a question of whether or not he can be honest, but if he can be honest to _Sungjong_. He’s not necessarily admitting to his wants since it's only for Sungjong to know, so Sunggyu nods. He can be honest with the youngest.

“Do you trust me?”

Another nod.

“Words, hyung.”

Throat dry from nervousness, Sunggyu pushes out a “Yes.”

Sungjong steps away, and Sunggyu can feel the overbearing stare of the younger. After a moment of silence, Sungjong says, “Hyung, tell me what you want. Just something small.”

Sunggyu blinks and looks at Sungjong’s hands before asking, “Can I hold your hand?”

Sungjong smiles and puts his hands in front of him, watching Sunggyu look at his delicate fingers. He almosts asks the older if he has a hand fetish but manages to stop himself because he doesn’t want to ruin the moment.

Sunggyu reaches out for the younger’s hand and sees the carefully manicured nails and smooth skin. They’re _gorgeous_ , and Sunggyu wants to know how they’d feel against his neck, pressing down on his vocal chords. _He wants to see the bruises on his neck._

“Hyung?”

“Yeah?” Sunggyu responds a bit airily.

“Is there anything else you want?”

Sunggyu almost shakes his head but quickly asks, “Do you really want to fuck me?” He cringes at his own words, but he can’t seem to put it into better words at the moment.

Sungjong pauses, taken aback, but replies, “Will you let me?”

It takes a moment before Sunggyu agrees, “Yeah, but….”

Sungjong can’t hide the excitement his both his eyes and voice, “But?”

Sunggyu swallows his saliva and grips Sungjong’s hand tightly. He wonders if it’d be easier to just put the hand against his neck and communicate what he wants with his eyes, but he remembers Sungjong telling him, _Words, hyung._

Sungjong waits patiently, curious about the leader’s request.

Sunggyu’s wandering eyes finally come to a stop, and he resolves himself to go through with his request. He looks directly at Sungjong and asks as he puts the younger’s hand against his neck, “Will you choke me?” He lets the hands rest again skin, and it’s _cold_ but burning hot at the same time.

Sungjong feels a growl in his throat and pushes down the older, twisting their bodies so that Sunggyu’s head hits the pillow. He moves his right thumb over Sunggyu’s Adam’s apple and presses down lightly. He feels the older’s breath hitch lightly and Sungjong whispers, “Is this what you want, hyung? You want to lose that _gorgeous_ voice of yours? Or is it because you don’t want to be loud as you’re rammed against the bed?”

Sunggyu whines, but he can’t deny Sungjong’s words because he _wants_ to feel how it’d be like to not be able to sing freely. He _wants_ to feel the struggle of not breathing, of being _unheard_ despite his efforts. Of being drowned, just like when he’s lost and confused.

“Hyung, breathe,” Sungjong removes his hand from the older’s neck in favor of patting his head.

Sunggyu blinks owlishly, confused.

Smiling reassuringly, Sungjong asks one last time, “Can I really?”

“Yeah,” Sunggyu replies throatily.

“Relax.”

The leader nods, letting out a sigh in relief because he doesn’t need to do much now. Just go with what Sungjong says. He can let go if his “hyung responsibility” for the moment. He closes his eyes and feels the younger easily tugging off his pajamas. He hears Sungjong’s soft whistle from a distance, probably to unclothe himself as well, and Sunggyu knows it’s because his dick is already half hard from the short moment Sungjong pressed against his throat.

When Sungjong wraps his lips around Sunggyu’s length, the older first moans, but it’s soon followed by a whine as the maknae penetrates his hole with two cold, lubed fingers. “J-jjong,” Sunggyu shudders as the younger scissors his fingers slowly. It hurts but in a painfully good way, and Sunggyu loves the burn of the stretch.

“Hyung, tell me what you want,” Sungjong breathes out, enthralled by the sight of his hyung, _his leader_ , naked and vulnerable underneath him.

Sunggyu barely manages to rasp out, “M-more.”

Sungjong complies and enters a third finger slowly and the younger can’t help but praise, “Hyung, you’re so tight, squeezing down on me. It’s just my fingers and you already want it deeper. Do you think I can make you _beg_? He punctuates the last word by shoving a fourth finger in suddenly.

Sunggyu gasps in surprise at the intrusion, whining and moving his hips as best he can for more.

“Hyung, wait, stop,” Sungjong commands, softly pushing the older’s hip down with his free hand. “Tell me what you want.”

“Fuck me,” Sunggyu growls, eyes clouded with desire while pushing down on the fingers inside of him. “Choke me. Mark me. I don’t care. Just give me _more_.”

Sungjong nods, removing his hand from the leader’s warmth. He rolls on a condom while wiping his wet fingers on his dick. “Hey, hyung.”

Sunggyu whines, “What?”

“Can I really?”

“Are you actually asking this now?”

Sungjong chuckles, “Yeah.”

Sunggyu glares, “What do you want?”

“Beg?”

The older growls, desires and pride fighting within him.

“I just want to hear your pretty voice before I stop it from coming out.”

Blushing at the comment, Sunggyu uses his arms to pull himself closer to the younger’s ear and whispers, “Sungjong, please fuck me?”

“Okay, hyung,” Sungjong smiles brightly, entering the older at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Sunggyu groans, softly panting at the pain. “W-wait, slower, please, oh god, fuck, Su-” He squeezes his eyes shut as his fingers dig into the younger’s skin.

Sungjong stops, whispering, “Hyung, shh, the worst part is almost over.”

“I want it over now,” Sunggyu pants into Sungjong’s neck. “Just get it over with.”

Sungjong nods, completely entering his length into Sunggyu’s warm hole. “Hyung, how the hell do you always feel so perfect?”

“Because I am perfect,” Sunggyu rolls his eyes while waiting for the dull pain to subside. When he feels like he can take it, he lets go and falls back against the bed. “C’mon, Sungjong, give it to me.”

“Gladly,” Sungjong chuckles, thrusting into the leader with great vigor. He listens to the whimpers before changing angles in order to hear a long moan from the older. He pauses for a moment and waits for Sunggyu to shift slightly, silently begging for more.

“Sungjong,” Sunggyu growls.

The maknae smirks, “Hyung, don’t you want something else?” He snakes his right hand up to the other’s neck.

Sunggyu’s breath hitches slightly before he lets out a needy moan, “Yeah, yeah, please.”

Sungjong wraps his hand over the older’s throat, lithe fingers comfortably fitting on the sides of the neck. He rests his palm comfortably over Sunggyu’s clavicle as he presses down with his hand, using mostly the area between his thumb and forefinger to pressure the leader’s Adam’s apple.

Sunggyu feels his eyes close as he begins to lose his breath. He lets out a soft groan when Sungjong begins to move again. He’s starting to gasp for breath, almost begging for more with the small noises he can make with his restrained vocal chords. He doesn’t know how long it’s been, but he can feel himself getting close. Just a little more and Sunggyu knows he’ll be releasing an orgasm.

Sunggyu feels the maknae’s fingers begin to squeeze the sides of his neck, and he knows that it’ll leave bruises. Just the thought brings the leader closer to orgasm. He’s starting to see black when Sungjong releases his hand while thrusting straight against the older’s prostate, eliciting a choked gasp for air. He starts seeing white as he finally cums, falling uselessly against the bed while sucking in as much air as he can. In the back of his mind, he realizes that Sungjong is still thrusting inside him, but he can’t really bring himself to care.

Sungjong continues to push in, feeling the older’s body clenching tightly after he’d released his grip over the other’s throat. The body beneath him is shivering and gasping to gather the air that was previously lost. Realizing that the leader wasn’t paying attention, Sungjong dips down and bites right above Sunggyu’s clavicle before finally releasing his own seed.

They’re both silent for a moment before Sunggyu pushes against the younger, voice raw and raspy, “Get off.”

Sungjong pulls out and rolls to the edge of the bed. He removes the condom, tying it before tossing it into what he hopes to be the trash can. He asks, “Hyung, do you want water?”

“In a moment,” Sunggyu replies, listening to his ruined voice. He starts singing softly, hearing his voice crack for a moment.

“Hyung, stop singing. You’ll actually ruin your voice,” Sungjong says, finger tapping over the older’s neck.

Sunggyu chuckles, “Thanks, I’ll take the water now.”

Sungjong hums, “I’ll be back in a moment.”

Sunggyu waves the younger off before sitting up. He gently touches his neck before standing up to look at himself in the mirror. His eyes shine when he sees the marks Sungjong left. The handmarks are starting to show, faintly reddish-pink. Sunggyu traces over the marks with his lithe fingers, placing them on top. He notices how his hands are slightly smaller than the other’s and Sunggyu can’t help but smile. After a moment, he notices the stomach covered with his own cum, grimacing in disgust. He grabs some tissue from his desk before returning in front of the mirror to rid himself of the milky white substance.

“Sunggyu-hyung,” Sungjong returns with a bottle of water. “Drink.”

“Thanks, Jjong,” Sunggyu smiles before tilting his head back to down the cold water.

Sungjong hums, “No problem, hyung. Should I sleep here or should I go back to my room?”

Sunggyu shrugs while yawning, “Whatever you want. I’m sleepy.”

“Alright,” Sungjong laughs. “Cuddle with me.”

* * *

**Sunggyu/Woohyun Bonus**

“Hyung, what happened to your neck?”

Sunggyu blearily glances at the member who asked him the question before realizing it was Woohyun. He tilts his head while gently touching his neck, confused. He heads to the bathroom silently to look at himself in the mirror. When he woke up, he’d put on one of his loose, oversized t-shirts. It takes him a moment to remember that he’d asked Sungjong to choke him during sex. Sunggyu’s eyes shine at the purplish bruises decorating his neck. “Fuck.” _That’s gorgeous._

“Fuck is right,” Woohyun raises an eyebrow at the leader. “Hyung, what happened? Who did this?”

“I-” Sunggyu coughs lightly, clearing his hoarse throat.

“Can you even sing like this?”

“Well-”

“The fans can’t see you like this!”

“Woo-”

“Hyung, who did this? Who would choke you? Was it Sungjong? Do I need to talk to him? Should I punch him?”

“No,” Sunggyu rolls his eyes.

“Who did it?”

“Sungjong.”

Woohyun growls, nearly running to find the maknae.

“I asked him to!” Sunggyu shouts then coughs before Woohyun could get too far.

That stops Woohyun from committing any act of violence within the group. There’s a moment of silence between them before Woohyun asks incredulously, “You did what?”

Sunggyu sighs, “I asked Sungjong to choke me during sex.”

“What?”

“I’m not repeating what I just said,” Sunggyu glares.

“Okay, I got what you said, but why?”

“Because I wanted it,” Sunggyu deadpans.

Woohyun pouts, “Why didn’t you ask me?”

Sunggyu rolls his eyes again, “Your hands aren’t pretty enough.”


End file.
